The Leo Kasimoto Chronicles: Book II: Duelists of Satellite
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Four years after his victory against Zachary Taylor, Akiru has grown into an interesting teenager, but has lost none of his skill. His Deck has been stolen, and he has finally tracked down the thief. After reclaiming it, he learns how to regain his memories, and in the process, his real name. Read, review, follow, favorite. No flaming.
1. An Uninvited Guest

**SoftWare: I'm back!**

 **Akiru: Yes, they can see that.**

 **Collector: Give it a rest, mate. He can handle this.**

 **Akiru: Thankfully, it's what people want to read.**

 **SoftWare: ...And how do you know that?**

 **Akiru: Did you think I was serious?**

The Leo Kasimoto Chronicles

Book II

Duelists of Satellite

Based off of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelists of Satellite on my YouTube Channel

Chapter One

An Uninvited Guest

(Secret location, Shade District, Satellite)

A figure in a blue wintercoat stood, surrounded by five others in different outfits. The one that stood out was a black cloak. The one in the coat spoke up. "My friends, it is

almost time. The King of Satellite does not know of our existence, but soon, I will reveal myself to him. In the meantime, prepare yourselves." The others nodded, and a card was

seen laying on a table, the card that identified the King of Satellite. His ace monster.

(Light District, Akiru's Base, 10:30 AM)

A Duelist wearing a simple pair of pants and a black shirt walked outside, having detected something on his security system. He walked around, and found a Duelist wearing an

outfit very similar to his own, with a bandana over his face. Akiru faced him. "What are you doing in my territory?" The Duelist answered, with an Australian accent. "G'day, mate!

Not much, just wanted to challenge you is all." Akiru was not impressed. "Why didn't you just call me?" The Duelist raised an eyebrow. "I did." Akiru faced him. "When?" The

stranger checked his phone. "1:30 AM." Akiru sighed. "I was asleep then, like any sensible person." The stranger facepalmed. "Sorry." Akiru raised an eyebrow. "You have a

heart, at least. What's your name?" The Duelist removed the bandana, showing his face. "I'm called the Collector, because my Deck is not based on any archtype." Akiru sighed.

"There are a lot of Decks like that, although I have heard of you. You're number 2 in Satellite, right?" The Collector nodded. "All right, but this is off the charts, all right? I have

things to do." The Collector nodded. "Let's rock, then, mate!" He activated his Duel Disc. Akiru activated his own, and both drew their five cards.

(Akiru: 4000)

(Collector: 4000)

The Collector gripped his Deck. "I start, mate. I draw!" He grinned when he saw what he had drawn. "All right! I play Foolish Burial! When I activate this card, I choose one

monster in my Deck, to send to my Graveyard! I choose Skull Servant!" When he sent the monster there, he said, "Next, I Summon Baby Dragon in Attack Mode!"

(Baby Dragon appeared: a level 3 monster with 1200 ATK)

Akiru was not very impressed with that move. However, he kept quiet. "Next, I Set this card, and end!" The Collector grinned. ' _I wonder what he's running now that his Deck was_

 _stolen._ ' Akiru drew his card. "I Summon Genex Neutron!"

(Genex Neutron appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"Now, during the End Phase of this turn, I can add a Machine-type Tuner monster from my Deck to my hand. That said, I Set a card and end my turn." Akiru chose the Tuner he

wanted, then waited. "All right! I Summon Hayabusa Knight!" A warrior with a rapier lunged forward, landing in front of the Collector.

(Hayabusa Knight appeared: a level 3 monster with 1000 ATK)

"He can attack twice in each turn, mate! I also play my Trap, Respect Play! Now, during our respective turns, we show our hands to the other player! Go ahead!" Akiru drew his

card, even though he already had a move ready. "I Summon Jet Synchron!" A little robot with a jet engine flew onto the field, before landing in front of Akiru.

(Jet Synchron appeared: a level 1 monster with 100 ATK)

The Collector flinched. "Crikey! A Tuner monster! Respect Play still makes you show your hand, though." Akiru revealed the five cards in his hand. One was Junk Synchron,

Scrap-Iron Statue, Quickdraw Synchron, Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Level Eater. "Continuing my turn, I Tune Jet Synchron with Genex Neutron, in order to Synchro Summon Jet

Warrior!" A warrior with jet engines and wings flew onto the field, before landing next to Akiru.

(Jet Warrior appeared: a level 5 Synchro monster with 2100 ATK)

"I activate his ability right off the bat! Once per turn, I can target one monster you control! That monster is returned to the hand! My target is Baby Dragon!" The Collector sighed,

as he returned his dragon to his hand. "Now, Jet Warrior, attack his Hayabusa Knight! Soaring Fist!" Jet Warrior flew upwards, before flying back down and punching the knight.

(Recommended music-Greatest Battle Music- Nefertiti)

(Collector: 2900)

"Your turn." The Collector looked over his options. He knew he was in trouble. The card he drew wouldn't do much good. Jet Warrior could send his monsters back to his hand,

and he could only play one. "I Summon my Baby Dragon back out, and that's it."

(Same as before)

Akiru drew his card. "I discard Level Eater to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron."

(Quickdraw Synchron appeared: a level 5 monster with 700 ATK)

"Now, by reducing Quickdraw Syncrhon's level by one, I can Special Summon Level Eater!"

(Level Eater appeared: a level 1 monster with 600 ATK)

"Now, I can use Quickdraw Synchron for a Synchro Summon, in place of any Synchron Tuner monster! I Tune Quickdraw Synchron with Level Eater, in order to Synchro Summon

Junk Warrior!" A warrior covered in scrap metal appeared.

(Junk Warrior appeared: a level 5 Synchro monster with 2300 ATK)

The Collector froze. "Crikey." Akiru spoke up. "Jet Warrior, send Baby Dragon back to his hand! Searing Winds!" The dragon returned to the Collector's hand. "Now, Jet Warrior,

attack him directly! Soaring Fist!"

(Collector: 800)

"Junk Warrior, finish this! Scrap Fist!"

(Collector: 0)

(Akiru: WIN)

Akiru faced the Collector. "Next time, call me during the _day_." The Collector nodded. "I will, mate. See you." With that, the Collector left, with Akiru watching him leave.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Well, I told Menatron I didn't know when this would be out, but it is, now. By the way, in the videos, the Collector uses a completely different Deck and Akiru has**

 **trouble with him at first.**

 **Akiru: Don't remind me.**

 **Collector: Steady, there, mate.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	2. Battle of the Giants

**SoftWare: Courage, my friends! Onward!**

 **Copier: (Faces Akiru) Is he always like this?**

 **Akiru: Don't ask.**

Chapter Two

Battle of the Giants

(Light District, Duel Park)

Akiru walked through Satellite, having detected an unidentified Duelist at the Duel Park. He walked there, Duel Disc ready. As he arrived, he saw a boy of about 10 sitting next to a Duel Terminal. Approaching the boy, Akiru spoke up. "Who are you?" The boy faced him. "I'm the Copier. I copied the Deck of a Duelist named Akiru." Akiru raised an eyebrow. "You copied my Deck?" The Copier's eyes went wide. "You're Akiru?! Cool!" Akiru sighed. "I don't want to be mean, but it's not a Deck that makes a Duelist, it's skill." **(A/N- Ironic, isn't it?)** The Copier stared him down. "Bring it." Akiru sighed. "If I must, to get the point through to you." He activated his Duel Disc. "Let's Duel!"

(Akiru: 4000)

(Copier: 4000)

The Copier decided to take the initiative. "I'll start us off. I draw!" He grinned at his card, and said, "I Summon Genex Neutron in Attack Mode!"

(Genex Neutron appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"Now, I discard Level Eater to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron!"

(Quickdraw Synchron appeared: a level 5 monster with 700 ATK)

That move surprised Akiru. But the Copier wasn't done. "I use the ability of Level Eater to bring it back!"

(Level Eater appeared: a level 1 monster with 600 ATK)

"Yeah! I Set one card, and you're up!"Akiru was surprised. "You copied my Synchron deck? I thought you meant the Deck that was stolen." He drew his card. ' _Let's see what he's up to._ ' "I'll Summon my own Genex Neutron!"

(Same as before)

"He attacks your Level Eater!" 'I play Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! The attack is negated!" Akiru sighed. "I Set a card, and end my turn, and as I do, I choose a Tuner monster from my Deck to add to my hand." ' _What's his plan?_ ' The Copier drew his card. "Yes! I play Card of Sanctity! We both draw until we have six cards in our hands!" They did so, and then the Copier did something unexpected. "I release my three monsters!" That got Akiru's attention. "Three releases? You're either going for Gilford the Lightning, or-. A God Card?!" The Copier grinned. "I Summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" A large serpentine dragon flew overhead, its red scales reflecting the afternoon sun.

(Slifer the Sky Dragon appeared: a level 10 monster with ? ATK)

The Copier grinned. "His Attack and Defense Points are equal to the number of cards in my hand times 1000!"

(Slifer's ATK: 5000)

"Attack his Genex Neutron!" "I play my own Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" As the attack failed, and the battle ended, the Copier faced him. "Just remember, if you play anything in Attack Mode, it loses 2000 Attack Points, and if that brings it down to 0, it's destroyed!" Akiru knew what he had to do. He drew his card. When he saw what it was, he was shocked. "I never put this card in my Deck!" The Copier faced him. "Huh?" Akiru sighed. "You asked for it. First, I discard Level Eater to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron!"

(Same as before, only in Defense Mode, with 1400 DEF)

"Now, I use the effect of the Level Eater in my Graveyard to Summon it back!"

(Same as before, only in Defense Mode, with 0 DEF)

The Copier was understandably confused. "Huh?" Akiru held up the card he'd drawn. "I now release my three monsters!" The Copier was surprised. "What?" "Rise up, The Winged Dragon of Ra!" A large yellow sphere descended from the sky, before expanding into a bird of prey.

(The Winged Dragon of Ra appeared: a level 10 monster with ? ATK)

Akru sighed. "His Attack and Defense Points are equal to the combined Attack Points of the monsters used to Summon him." **(A/N- I'm using the anime effect.)**

(Ra's ATK: 3100)

The Copier was not impressed. "Even so, it's not strong enough to defeat Slifer!" Akiru grinned. "First, by paying 1000 Life Points, The Winged Dragon of Ra can destroy any monster!" The bird of prey flew up into the air, before diving in a fireball, obliterating Slifer.

(Akiru: 3000)

"Next, by paying all but 1 of my Life Points, The Winged Dragon of Ra gains the amount I pay into Attack and Defense Points!"

(Akiru: 1)

(Ra's ATK: 5099)

The Copier began to sweat. "No!" "Winged Dragon of Ra, finish this!" The Copier yelled as he went flying.

(Copier: 0)

(Akiru: WIN)

Akiru faced his fallen opponent. "Do us both a favor, and build a Deck that matches your style." He began to walk away. The Copier spoke up. "What about Slifer?" Akiru didn't turn around. "Keep it. As long as you have it, I think you can do well for yourself." With that, he kept walking. The Copier watched him leave, before getting up, and going to the Card Pits, to find cards to use to build a personal Deck.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: That ended well.**

 **Akiru: I still don't understand how The Winged Dragon of Ra appeared in my Deck.**

 **SoftWare: Think of it as getting lucky.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	3. Discovering the Truth

**SoftWare: On we go.**

 **Akiru: At long last, the Duel I was actually looking forward to telling them about.**

 **SoftWare: Really?**

 **Akiru: Yeah, it was the day I retrieved a portion of my memory.**

 **SoftWare: Oh, yes.**

Chapter Three

Discovering the Truth

(Light District, Akiru's Hideout)

Akiru faced the God Card laying on his nightstand. He was still unsure of how it had appeared during his

Duel with the Copier. As he thought this, a bright light glowed, and Akiru saw a sight outside of his window

that surprised him: The Winged Dragon of Ra in its spirit form. He faced it. "How did you get in my Deck?"

The God Card faced him. " ** _I have chosen you to be my keeper._** " Akiru faced him. "Why?" Ra kept his

gaze on him. " _ **Because of your power. When your memory returns, you will know of what I**_

 _ **speak.**_ " Akiru kept his face on him. "Well, how do I get them back?" The spirit sighed. " _ **If any part of you**_

 _ **has remained from your childhood, it is your impatience. Tomorrow, you will face a trial. Pass it,**_

 _ **and I will guide you to the path to your memories.**_ " Akiru nodded.

(Next morning)

Akiru entered his kitchen, and downed a glass of apple cider. After that, he walked outside, and saw a

person wearing shades, and a blue winter coat. "Can I help you?" The person raised a Duel Disc. "Hello,

there. I've been waiting for you." Akiru raised an eyebrow. "For what?" The person chuckled. "Who do you

think stole your original Deck?" Akiru shot up, and armed his Duel Disc. "Then why come back?" The

Duelist faced him. "Allow me to introduce myself first. I am Light." Akiru made no reply. "To answer your

question, you are a threat, and must be eliminated." Light activated his Duel Disc, before slipping Akiru's

old deck into the slot. "Let's Duel!"

(Akiru: 4000)

(Light: 4000)

Light snorted. "I will start." He drew a card, and faced Akiru. "I play Painful Choice. I choose five cards

from the Deck, and you choose one to add to my hand. The others go to the Graveyard." Light picked out

the five cards, and spoke. "Your choices are Queen's Knight, King's Knight, Jack's Knight, Level Warrior,

and Lightray Gearfried." Akiru stiffened at the mention of his favorite monster. He grimaced. ' _Sorry,_

 _partner._ ' "I choose Jack's Knight." Light nodded knowingly. "Unwilling to allow your favorite card to be

controlled. I understand." After sending the four cards to the Graveyard, he said, "I Set a monster and end

my turn. Akiru drew a card, and said, "This is it, Light. First, by discarding a monster, I special Summon

Quickdraw Synchron!"

(Quickdraw Synchron appeared: a level 5 monster with 700 ATK)

"Next, by discarding a monster from my hand, I Special Summon Jet Synchron from my Graveyard!"

(Jet Synchron appeared: a level 1 monster with 100 ATK)

"Now, by reducing Quickdraw Synchron's level by 1, I can Special Summon Level Eater from my

Graveyard!"

(Level Eater appeared: a level 1 monster with 600 ATK)

"Finally, I Normal Summon Genex Neutron!"

(Genex Neutron appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"I Tune Quickdraw Synchron with Level Eater to Synchro Summon Jet Warrior!"

(Jet Warrior appeared: a level 5 Synchro monster with 2100 ATK)

"I also Tune Jet Synchron with Genex Neutron to Synchro Summon Accel Synchron!"

(Accel Synchron appeared: a level 5 Synchro monster with 2100 DEF)

Light was very surprised. "Synchros do not become you." Akiru glared at him. "Then don't take my Deck!

Jet Warrior, use your ability! Return that Set monster to Light's hand!" After the monster was returned,

Akiru pointed at Light. "Now attack him directly! Soaring Fist!"

(Light: 1900)

Light simply chuckled. "Sorry, but you can't attack anymore." Akiru was not giving up. "I activate the

Quick-Play Spell Card Limit Overdrive! By returning Jet Warrior and Accel Synchron to the Extra Deck, I

can bring out a Synchro monster that is their combined level! Let's welcome Stardust Warrior!"

(Stardust Warrior appeared: a level 10 Synchro monster with 3000 ATK)

Light paled. "Oh, dear." "Since it was a Quick-play Spell, I can still attack! Go, Cosmic Fist!"

(Light: 0)

Light got up, before facing Akiru. "Well done. But this is not the end. Here is your Deck. Enjoy it while you

still have it." With that, he walked off. Akiru watched him leave, before feeling a headache, and seeing a

girl in his head, a girl who looked familiar. "Who is she?" Ra's spirit appeared above him. " ** _You are_**

 ** _familiar with the Black Forest, are you not?_** " Akiru nodded. " _ **There is a hibernation chamber there.**_

 _ **That is the fastest way to regain your lost memories.**_ " Akiru nodded, and after placing his old Deck

into his Disc after making sure all the cards were there, he walked there, before reaching the chamber. He

sighed. "Well, goodbye, Akiru, hello whatever my real name is." He walked into the chamber, and as the

doors closed around him, he said, "Until we meet again, Light."

 **SoftWare: Surprise!**

 **Akiru: We finally got to it. Now, can I change my name back?**

 **SoftWare: Not until the next chapter.**

 **Akiru: Oh, right.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	4. Light VS Darkness

**SoftWare: On we go.**

 **Akiru: When can I get my name back?**

 **SoftWare: During the A/N at the end.**

 **Akiru: Oh, all right.**

Chapter Four

Light VS. Darkness

" _It has been four months since Akiru entered the hibernation chamber. Since then, he has awoken, and_

 _has regained his memory, including his name. His power, which vanished at the end of the Yiliaster War,_

 _has returned. Rise again, Leo._ "

(Shade District)

Six figures wearing black cloaks stood in a hexagonal room, facing each other. The leader faced one of his

underlings. "Dark, my friend, I appreciate you donating some of your robes." Another underling spoke up.

"Yeah, dude, thanks!" A third Elemental spoke up. "And they have pockets! Sweet!" He gave Dark a

thumbs up. The fourth simply nodded in appreciation. These four, Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind, waited for

their leader's next words. Dark faced the others. "You're welcome." Facing the leader, he asked, "What do

you need us for, Light?" Out of all the Elementals, Dark was the only one who could call Light by name.

"Simple, my friend. You are aware of the six Duelists chosen by the Presenter for his Crimson injections?"

They all nodded. "Two of them were not affected in the way I and the others were. I am one of the six, and

another is in Satellite. Before, he had no memory, and called himself Akiru, but that has since changed. He

has regained his memory. His real name is Leo Kasimoto. As he has regained his former power, I need

time to prepare for our final battle." Facing Dark, he said, "I need you to delay him as long as possible. If

you win, bring him here. If not, you know what will happen." Dark nodded. "I'll buy you some time, Light."

Light nodded. "I know. Unlike the other Elementals, you never fail me. Good luck."

(Light District, just outside of the Black Forest)

Leo walked forward, and looked around. He took note of the area, and his mark, which had been dormant,

glowed on his arm. A sign of danger. Leo looked up, and said, "Light, I've regained my memory. When I

find you, you're going to tell me who the person is who gave me that injection, what the drug was that was

injected, and where I can find this person." Walking on, Leo took note of a person in a black cloak standing

in the Duel Park. Curious, he walked over. When he arrived, the cloaked Duelist faced him. "Leo Kasimoto.

Bearer of the Heart of the Crimson Dragon, and keeper of Life Stream Dragon." Leo faced him. "And you

are?" The figure turned to him. "Call me Dark. I'm here by order of Light, to Duel you." Leo raised an

eyebrow. "How many underlings does Light have?" Dark grinned. "Including me, five. There are six

Elementals, and we will face you one by one, should one of us fall." Leo stared Dark down. "I'm guessing

based on your name that you use a Dark deck." Dark nodded. "Fairly obvious, but, I'll excuse it." Leo

sighed. "You're making this a Nether Duel, aren't you?" Dark shook his head. "Within my Duel Disk is a

self-destruct device. If I lose, it goes off. If I win, nothing happens, other than your Duel Disk electrocutes

you when I use this cable." A cable connected their Duel Disks. "Now, let's begin!" Dark's Duel Disk

activated. Leo activated his own. "Light em up!"

(Leo: 4000)

(Dark: 4000)

Dark grinned. "I'll start the match. I Draw." Dark grinned when he saw his card. "I Summon Double Coston

to the field!"

(Double Coston appeared: a level 4 monster with 1600 ATK)

"I also play Double Summon, so that I can Normal Summon one more time! Since Double Coston, can be

used as two releases for the Advance Summon of a Dark monster, I release it!" Leo kept his eyes open. "I

Summon Diabolos, King of the Abyss!"

(Diabolos, King of the Abyss appeared: a level 7 monster with 2800 ATK)

Leo wasn't very impressed. "So you Summoned a level 7 monster on your first turn. What's that supposed

to do?" Dark didn't stop grinning. "I'll explain that in a minute. I end my turn." Leo drew his card. "Stop!

Diabolos' effect activates! I can look at the card you just drew!" Surprised, but not concerned, Leo revealed

his Painful Choice. Dark saw it, and made a choice. "Now, his other effect activates. I can now choose to let

you keep the card, or send it to the bottom of the Deck, but you do draw the next card at no cost. I think

you can keep it." Leo thought over his options. ' _This monster can affect the cards I draw._ ' Looking over his

hand, Leo made a decision. "I activate the Painful Choice you let me keep. I choose five cards in my Deck,

and you choose one card to add to my hand, and the rest go to the Graveyard. Your choices are Level

Warrior, Trident Warrior, Shine Knight, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Lightray Gearfried." At the mention

of the God Card, Dark was shocked. ' _I knew he had it, but he's giving me the opportunity to get rid of it_

 _without having it on the field? I thought Crimson increases mental capacity. Whatever.'_ "I choose Lightray

Gearfried, since I need to get rid of all those monsters. Also, you shouldn't have chosen that God Card."

Leo added Lightray Gearfried to his hand, and discarded the rest. "You'll learn why I picked Ra in a

minute." Choosing his next card, Leo added, "But first, since you control a monster, and I don't, I can

Special Summon my Cyber Dragon."

(Cyber Dragon appeared: a level 5 monster with 2100 ATK)

Dark sighed. "This thing? How's it gonna help?" Leo picked another card. "I Normal Summon my Fleur

Synchron."

(Fleur Synchron appeared: a level 2 monster with 300 ATK)

"I Tune Fleur Synchron with Cyber Dragon, in order to Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon!"

(Power Tool Dragon appeared: a level 7 Synchro monster with 2300 ATK)

That got Dark's attention. "Wha-? Why did you-?" Leo interrupted him. "Try reading the cards. When

Fleur Synchron is used for a Synchro Summon, I can Special Summon a level two or below monster from

my hand." He held up the monster he chose. "Say hello to D.D. Sprite."

(D. D. Sprite appeared: a level 1 monster with 100 ATK)

"And D. D. Sprite is a Tuner monster." Dark paled. "Oh, no." "I Tune D. D. Sprite with Power Tool Dragon

for a Synchro Summon! _Spirit that guards the flow of life, rise up to face the darkness!_ Appear! Life Stream

Dragon!"

(Life Stream Dragon appeared: a level 8 Synchro monster with 2900 ATK)

"Also, I open the path of the Shining Light!" Dark paled, realizing that Leo wanted him to choose Lightray

Gearfied. " _May the light shine forth in the darkness, and illuminate a new destiny!_ Appear! Lightray

Gearfried!"

(Lightray Gearfried appeared: a level 8 monster with 2800 ATK)

"Now, I play Monster Reborn, to Special Summon back my Cyber Dragon!"

(Same as before)

"Time to end this. Life Stream Dragon, attack Diabolos! Life's Beauty Howl!" The dark dragon was

destroyed, leaving Dark with no monsters.

(Dark: 3900)

"Cyber Dragon, fire! Evolution Burst!"

(Dark: 1800)

"And Lightray Gearfried, finish him off! Shining Assault!" "Ah!"

(Dark: 0)

The cable disconnected from Leo's Duel Disk, and Dark's began to count down. Dark faced him. "It was an

honor to be your opponent." With that, his Duel Disk detonated, and Dark vanished. Leo saw his cloak

where he had been standing, and made a decision. "Matrix?" The computer program replied, "Yes, sir?" Leo

looked at Dark's cloak. "Scan that cloak. See if you can find anything out of the ordinary." "Right away, 

sir."

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Not only do you find out where Leo is in all this, but you also meet his version of**

 **Jarvis.**

 **Girl from Leo's memory in previous chapter: Who's Jarvis?**

 **SoftWare: I take it you don't watch Iron Man?**

 **Girl: No, not really.**

 **SoftWare: He's Tony Stark's computer program.**

 **Girl: Oh.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	5. Gaia

**SoftWare: On we go!**

 **Leo: And the next chapter is told.**

 **SoftWare: Oh, calm down.**

Chapter Five

Gaia

(Shade District)

Light sat down and faced his remaining Elementals. Dark had managed to buy some time, but his loss was

a big blow to the Elementals. Earth was looking through his Deck, and Wind was listening to an iPod. Fire

and Water were whispering amongst themselves. Light cleared his throat, and they all faced him. "Dark's

loss was unfortunate, but we can continue to pester Leonard, while I try to find what I'm looking for." He

faced Earth. "Earth, you will go and buy some more time. I care not if you lose, just buy some time." Earth

nodded. "Yes, boss."

(Light District)

Leo walked for a bit. After defeating Dark, he'd tried to track the Elementals' lair, but Light had chosen it

well. The cloak was the only lead Leo had, and it had not been made in Satellite. He did know from a

recording he found in the pocket of it that the Elementals were in Satellite, so he couldn't leave. If he left

Satellite while the Elementals were still around, they could try to attack the people. No, he had to stay and

face them. After that, he would try to find Luna, and reconnect. The sound of a throat being cleared took

Leo out of his thoughts. He saw a person wearing a cloak very similar to Dark's. The person approached

him. "I've been waiting for you." Leo made no reply. "I'm Earth, the second Elemental the boss chose to

take you on." Leo kept his gaze on the Elemental. "Then get ready." He activated his Duel Disk. Earth did

so as well. "Let's Duel!"

(Earth: 4000)

(Leo: 4000)

Earth spoke up. "Since you're the host in this arena, if you'll excuse the metaphor, you can start." Leo

made no reaction. His starting hand wasn't based on going second, anyway. He drew his card. "I'll

Summon my Trident Warrior, then use his ability to Special Summon my Shine Knight."

(Trident Warrior appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

(Shine Knight appeared: a level 3 monster with 1900 DEF)

"Since Shine Knight's in Defense Mode, he becomes level 4. I also set two cards. Go ahead." Earth drew his

card. "I play **Boulder's Sanctuary**. When I activate it, I can Special Summon two Boulder Tokens to the

field."

(Boulder Token appeared: a level 1 monster with 0 DEF)

(Same as before)

"On the same turn I use it, I can't Summon any more monsters, except for EARTH monsters." Leo sighed.

"Here we go." "I sacrifice my two tokens, for Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders!"

(Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders appeared: a level 7 monster with 3000 DEF)

Leo raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of that card before. What does it do?" Earth sheepishly grinned.

"It has to do with Special Summoning itself from the graveyard, although if it does, I have to return it to

my hand at the end of the turn, and if it gets removed from play, I can add an EARTH Dragon-type

monster from my Deck to my hand." Leo wasn't too nervous about that. So, the only real power that

affects me is its Defense Points." Earth nodded. "Pretty much." Leo nodded, impressed. "A good move. As

long as it's in Defense Mode, I'll have a hard time getting through." Earth nodded. "But I can get through. I

do have cards in my deck for these kinds of situations." Leo drew his card. "I release my two monsters, for

my personal Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared: a level 8 monster with 3000 ATK)

( **A/N- For those of you who would complain about this, I'm the author. It's my story, so just**

 **back off. Okay, had to get that out of my system. Let's go.** )

Earth was impressed. "A Blue-Eyes, huh? There were only six of those, and one was torn in half. Where'd

you get one?" Leo faced him. "A friend who was retiring from Dueling had it. He entrusted it to me.

Continuing my turn, I have Blue-Eyes attack it! Burst Stream of Destruction!" Earth was confused. "But

they're even." Leo held up a card. "Not for long. I use the effect of Honest in my hand. By discarding it,

Blue-Eyes gains Attack Points equal to Redox's Attack Points."

(Blue-Eyes' ATK: 4600)

Earth paled. "My Elemental Dragon!" That got Leo's attention. "What?" Earth sighed. "That's the whole

reason we call ourselves the Elementals. We each have a Dragon for an Attribute. In the boss's case, he

has two, but he only refers to one as the Elemental Dragon of Light." Leo wasn't sure how to respond to

that, so he simply said, "Uh huh. Blue-Eyes, keep at it!" Redox was destroyed. Earth grunted. "Man! I

needed him!" Leo made a choice. "I set a card, and end my turn." Earth drew his card. "Oh, yeah! Now

you're in trouble! I send Giant Rat, Karate Man, and Hayabusa Knight from my hand to the graveyard! By

doing that, I can Special Summon Montage Dragon!"

(Montage Dragon appeared: a level 10 monster with ? ATK)

Leo faced it. "Yusei told me about that card." Earth grinned. "It gains 300 Attack Points for the combined

levels of the monsters I sent to my Graveyard! Their combined levels are 10!"

(Montage Dragon's ATK: 3000)

"Guess we have a standoff." Leo sighed. "Not quite, Earth. Reveal Trap Card, Ring of Destruction." That got

Earth's attention. "Not that card!" Leo kept his eye on him. "When I use it, it destroys Montage Dragon,

then deals us both damage equal to its Attack Points." Earth growled. "So what? You get hurt, too." Leo

shook his head. "I also play Rainbow Life. By discarding my Level Warrior, if I would take damage from an

effect, I gain Life Points instead." Earth paled. "Oh." Montage Dragon had a ring of flames surround it,

before it exploded.

(Earth: 1000)

(Leo: 7000)

Earth grimaced. "That was my best card! I end my turn." Leo drew his card, even though he didn't need to.

"Blue-Eyes, finish him off!" Earth screamed as he went flying.

(Earth: 0)

(Leo: WIN)

Earth looked at his Duel Disk. The device was armed. "You!" The device detonated, enveloping Earth in

Negative Energy, before he vanished. Leo picked up Earth's cloak, and walked off, knowing that his next

opponent would be a little more difficult to deal with.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: NO FLAMING!**

 **Leo: Yes, don't. I don't need him going crazy on me.**

 **SoftWare: Oh, hush it.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	6. Whirlwind

**SoftWare: Are we ready for more?!**

 **doctor mayumi: YES!**

 **Leo: How'd he get in here?**

 **SoftWare: Yeah, how?**

 **doctor mayumi: You left the door open.**

 **SoftWare: (Glares at Leo)**

 **Leo: Sorry.**

Chapter Six

Whirlwind

(Shade District)

Light looked through his Deck. Everything was in order, but he still needed to wait for the meteor. Facing

Wind, he said, "Wind, it is your turn." The Elemental nodded, and walked out.

(Light District)

Leo stood in the Duel Park. He knew the Elementals found him through his mark, since the energy of the

Crimson Dragon could be detected if you knew how to look for it. He waited, knowing an Elemental would

come to face him. Dark and Earth had been interesting opponents, and Leo was curious about the other

Elemental Dragons. As he thought this, he heard footsteps. The next Elemental had come. The Elemental

kept his gaze on Leo, before he spoke. "Call me Wind. It's time for us to Duel." Leo nodded. Both Duelists

activated their Duel Disks.

(Wind: 4000)

(Leo: 4000)

Wind made up his mind. "I think I'll get this started. I draw." He drew the card, and said, "I play the Spell

Card **Wind's Requiem**. While it's in play, neither of us can Synchro Summon." Leo kept his gaze on him.

"I have other cards I can use, you know." Wind nodded. "I'm aware. I just don't want you to have Life

Stream Dragon's protection effect." Leo raised an eyebrow. "Continuing my turn, I Summon Twin-Headed

Behemoth to the field."

(Twin-Headed Behemoth appeared: a level 3 monster with 1500 ATK)

"I activate the Double Summon Spell Card, to Summon Mist Valley Falcon."

(Mist Valley Falcon appeared: a level 4 monster with 2000 ATK)

"I now play Card Advance. I look at the top five cards of my Deck, then put them back in any order." After

doing so, he added, "I can also perform an Advance Summon in addition to my Normal Summon this turn."

Leo remained calm. ' _Here it comes._ ' "I release Twin-Headed Behemoth and Mist Valley Falcon, to Advance

Summon Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms!"

(Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms appeared: a level 7 monster with 2400 ATK)

"You should remember the Dragon Ruler of Boulders. This dragon has the same effect, only it works for

WIND monsters. I end my turn." Leo drew his card. ' _He's running an effect damage deck. That's the only_

 _reason he wouldn't want Life Stream Dragon's protective effect in play._ ' Leo reviewed his options, then

said, "I activate Painful Choice. I choose five cards from my Deck, then reveal them to you. You choose

one to add to my hand, and the rest go to the Graveyard. Your choices are Queen's Knight, King's Knight,

Jack's Knight, Fleur Synchron, and Hanewata. Make your choice." Wind was confused with this move, and

because Hanewata was level 1, he said, "I choose Hanewata." Leo made no visible reaction, other than

discarding the other cards, but he was mentally grinning. ' _He fell for it._ ' "I play Foolish Burial, to send D.D.

Sprite from my Deck to the Graveyard." Wind sighed. "Stacking your graveyard, I see." Leo grinned.

"Caught on, have you?" He chose a card, his favorite monster. "I wasn't kidding when I said Life Stream

Dragon wasn't my only powerful monster. I open the path of the Shining Light!" Wind paled. "Not this."

" _May the light shine forth in the darkness, and illuminate a new destiny!_ Appear! Lightray Gearfried!"

(Lightray Gearfried appeared: a level 8 monster with 2800 ATK)

"Lightray Gearfried, attack his Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms! Shining Assault!" Wind sighed. "I activate

the effect of **Whirlwind** in my hand. It's a level 1 monster, and when I discard it, I deal us both damage

equal to the combined Attack Points of all monsters in play." Leo smirked. "Then you just did yourself in. I

activate the effect of Hanewata in my hand. By discarding it, I take no effect damage this turn." Wind

stiffened. "You _wanted_ me to choose that card!" Leo grinned. "Exactly."

(Wind: 0)

(Leo: WIN)

Wind's device went off, leaving only his cloak. Leo picked it up, sat down, and said, "Matrix?" The computer

program answered, "Yes, sir?" Leo sighed. "Access all information regarding all the Signers within the last

four years." The computer program replied, "Right away, sir."

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Three down, three to go.**

 **Leo: Does Yusei know about this?**

 **SoftWare: I discussed it with him before discussing it with you.**

 **Leo: I see.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	7. I See Fire

**SoftWare: We're back!**

 **Leo: (Facepalms)**

 **doctor mayuri: (Glances at Leo) What's wrong?**

 **Leo: You'll see, you'll see. Wait, how'd you get in here again?**

 **doctor mayuri: The door was open.**

 **Leo: (Walks to the door) (Closes it) (Faces doctor mayuri) Guess you're stuck with us for a while.**

Chapter Seven

I See Fire

(Shade District)

Light sat in the middle of the Elementals' lair, facing his two remaining henchmen. He spoke up. "With Earth and Wind gone, Leonard's skill grows. Water spoke up. "Man! Wind and I were going to go to Tokyo for a few days after this was over!" Fire faced him. "Why wasn't I invited?" Light interrupted. "Gentlemen, please. I'm trying to think." Fire made up his mind. "I'll take on Leo. It'll buy you more time." Light nodded. "Very well. In the meantime, Water, I have tracked down the Copier, who has the Egyptian God Card, Slifer the Sky Dragon. Face him, and claim that card." Water nodded. "I'm on it!" He left to find the Copier. Fire faced Light. "Do you really trust him to defeat the Copier?" Light faced him. "No, I do not. I simply want to know what the Copier's deck looks like now."

(Light District)

Leo walked around the Duel Park, lost in thought. He'd considered trying to contact Luna, or one of the other Signers, but decided against it. This was his fight, and he couldn't risk anyone else. As he thought this, he heard a twig snap, and looked in the direction of the sound. The next Elemental stood there, ready for him. "Which one are you?" The Elemental faced him. "Call me Fire. Let's go." Leo nodded. "You asked for it." The two opponents activated their Duel Disks.

(Fire: 4000)

(Leo: 4000)

Fire made up his mind. "I'll start this Duel. I Draw. I Summon Evocator Chevalier."

(Evocator Chevalier appeared: a level 4 monster with 1900 ATK)

"I play Double Summon, in order to Normal Summon a second time. I choose another Evocator Chevalier."

(Same as before)

"I also play Card Advance. I look at the top five cards of my Deck, then put them back in any order." After doing so, he added, "Then, I can Advance Summon in addition to my Normal Summon this turn. I release my two Chevaliers, for Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos!"

(Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos appeared: a level 7 monster with 2800 ATK)

Leo was not surprised. "So, this is the Elemental Dragon of Fire, is it?" Fire made no reaction. "I end my turn." Leo drew his card, and made his decision. "Since you control a monster, and I don't, I can Special Summon my Cyber Dragon from my hand."

(Cyber Dragon appeared: a level 5 monster with 2100 ATK)

Fire was not surprised. "And here comes the monster that defeated Dark." Leo held up a card. "I Normal Summon my Fleur Synchron."

(Fleur Synchron appeared: a level 2 monster with 400 ATK)

"I Tune level 2 Fleur Synchron with level 5 Cyber Dragon, in order to Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon!"

(Power Tool Dragon appeared: a level 7 Synchro monster with 2300 ATK)

"Through the effect of Fleur Synchron, when I use him for a Synchro Summon, I can Special Summon a level 2 or lower monster from my hand. I choose D.D. Sprite."

(D.D. Sprite appeared: a level 1 monster with 100 ATK)

"D.D. Sprite is a Tuner monster, so I Tune it with Power Tool Dragon. _Spirit that defends the flow of life, veil yourself in flesh and come to my aid!_ Appear, Life Stream Dragon!" Leo's Signer Dragon appeared, and roared defiantly at Blaster.

(Life Stream Dragon appeared: a level 8 Synchro monster with 2900 ATK)

"I Set a Card, and end my turn." Fire drew his card. "I Set a card, and end it with that." Leo drew his card. "I pass this turn." Fire was not amused. After drawing, he said, "I activate my trap, Rising Energy! Now, my Blaster gains 1500 Attack Points!"

(Blaster's ATK: 4300)

"Attack his Life Stream Dragon! Inferno Cannon!" Leo was ready. "Reveal Trap Card, Magic Cylinder! The attack is negated, and you take damage equal to Blaster's Attack Points!" Fire paled. "Oh, no!"

(Fire: 0)

(Leo: WIN)

Fire's device went off, and Leo picked up his cloak.

(Drake District)

Gavino sat in the Duel Park of the Drake District, looking through his Deck. He took notice of someone approaching, a figure in a black cloak. Gavino took that moment to think about his Duel with Akiru, when he'd learned that to become a good Duelist, you had to make your own personalized Deck, that no one could take away. The figure faced him. "Hi! Let's Duel!" Gavino shrugged. "Bring it." ' _Weirdo._ '

(Water: 4000)

(Gavino: 4000)

Water grinned. "I'll start, and I draw!" Water looked at his hand, and said, "I Summon Giant Red Seasnake!"

(Giant Red Seasnake appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

Gavino wasn't afraid of that card. It was a Normal monster, and easy to deal with. "I play Double Summon, and bring out Great White!"

(Great White appeared: a level 4 monster with 1600 ATK)

"I play **Crashing Waves**! I can add a level 7 or higher WATER monster from my Deck to my hand, then gain an Advance Summon!" He made his choice. "I Release my Seasnake and Great White, in order to Advance Summon Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls!"

(Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls appeared: a level 7 monster with 2600 ATK)

Gavino was surprised. "I've never seen that card before." Water grinned. "I know, right? It's my ace monster, and I love it!" Gavino was not amused. "Can I go?" Water looked at him. "Huh? Oh, right. Sorry. Your turn." Gavino drew his card. "I play the Field Spell Mausoleum of the Emperor! With this, instead of releasing monsters for an Advance Summon, we just pay 1000 Life Points times the number of monsters we need to release to Summon the monster we want to Summon. I also play Spell Economics. So, now, I don't pay Life Points to use Spell Card or Spell effects. In other words, I can Summon high level monsters as easily as I could a level 4 monster!" Water paled. "I use their power, to Summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

(Slifer the Sky Dragon appeared: a level 10 monster with ? ATK)

"Slifer's Attack Points are equal to the number of cards in my hand times 1000!"

(Slifer's ATK: 3000)

"I have Slifer attack Tidal!"

(Water: 3800)

Gavino grinned. "Make your move." Water drew his card. "I Summon another Giant Red Seasnake!"

(Giant Red Seasnake appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"Nice try, buddy. Slifer's effect activates! When you Summon a monster in Attack Mode, Slifer makes that monster lose 2000 Attack Points!"

(Giant Red Seasnake's ATK: 0)

Water paled. "Uh oh." "There's more! Any monster who's effected by Slifer and has its Attack Points dropped to 0 is destroyed!"

(Giant Red Seasnake is destroyed)

Water gulped. "I end my turn." Gavino drew his card. "Slifer, finish this!"

(Water: 0)

(Gavino: WIN)

Water ran off, and dropped a card. Gavino approached it. He held up a card he thought he'd never see. "Obelisk the Tormentor? He dropped it?" Thinking it over, he said, "Mine!" As he said this, dark energy flowed into him, and the boy had a dark look in his eyes. "Akiru. You're going down."

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: In case you were wondering, Gavino is the Copier.**

 **Leo: Why did Obelisk fill him with dark energy?**

 **SoftWare: It wasn't Obelisk. As long as Light is in the picture, he can use the God Cards to take control of new minions. That's why he's trying to collect them.**

 **doctor mayuri: But he can only make three people into minions. Wait, why wasn't Leo affected? And why wasn't Gavino affected by Slifer?**

 **SoftWare: Light hasn't handled them yet. That's why he has to collect them.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	8. Oceans

**Leo: Well, this took a while.**

 **SoftWare: You try going to a place with no internet for a few days.**

 **Leo: Good point.**

Chapter Eight

Oceans

(Light District)

Leo looked around, keeping his eyes open for the next Elemental. He needed to find out what their purpose was. He

doubted it had anything to do with Satellite, but he needed to be sure. Soon, he spotted someone wearing the garb of

an Elemental, and waited for them to approach. The Duelist walked over, and said, "Oh, man. I was hoping it would be

the Copier." Leo faced him. "What do you want with him?" Water sighed. "He has something we need." He activated his

Duel Disk. Leo activated his in response.

(Leo: 4000)

(Water: 4000)

Water kept his eye on Leo. "You first." Leo drew his card. ' _Great. He wants to go second, which is what I prefer._ ' Looking

over his hand, he made up his mind. "I Set a monster, then three cards. Go ahead." Water drew his card. "I play the

field spell A Legendary Ocean!" An ocean enveloped the field, and Leo looked at Water, waiting for the next move. Water

held up a card. "All WATER monsters lose a level while they're in my hand, or on my field. So, I Summon Giant Red

Seasnake!"

(Giant Red Seasnake appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

(GRS's level: 3)

"Oh, WATER monsters also gain 200 Attack and Defense Points."

(GRS's ATK: 2000)

"I also play Double Summon, so that I can Normal Summon a second time this turn. Since my WATER monsters lose a

level, I release Giant Red Seasnake, and Summon Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls!"

(Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls appeared: a level 7 monster with 2600 ATK)

(Tidal's level: 6)

(Tidal's ATK: 2800)

"I end my turn with that." Leo drew his card. ' _Cyber Dragon. I can't Summon him yet. I don't know what else Water has_

 _planned._ ' "I pass this turn." Water drew his card. "I Summon Great White."

(Great White appeared: a level 4 monster with 1600 ATK)

(GW's level: 3)

(GW's ATK: 1800)

"I play another Double Summon, and bring out my good friend Gagagigo!"

(Gagagigo appeared: a level 4 monster with 1850 ATK)

(Gagagigo's ATK: 2050)

(Gagagigo's level: 3)

"Now, Great White, attack that Set monster!" The monster was destroyed, and Water grinned. "One-turn-kill, baby!

Gagagigo, let him have it!" Nothing happened. Water was confused. "What? Why isn't he attacking?" Leo spoke up.

"Because he can't. The Battle Phase is over." Water faced him. "What? Why?" "The monster you destroyed was The

Unhappy Maiden. When she's destroyed by battle, your Battle Phase for that turn ends." Water grimaced. "Cheap move.

Go." Leo drew his card. ' _Finally._ ' "Since you control a monster, and I don't, I can Special Summon my Cyber Dragon to

the field."

(Cyber Dragon appeared: a level 5 monster with 2100 ATK)

"Next, I Summon my Fleur Synchron."

(Fleur Synchron appeared: a level 2 monster with 400 ATK)

Water piped up. "Hey, isn't that a Tuner monster?" Leo nodded. "So, you're smarter than you act. I Tune him with Cyber

Dragon, for Power Tool Dragon."

(Power Tool Dragon appeared: a level 7 Synchro monster with 2300 ATK)

"Since I used Fleur Synchron for a Synchro Summon, I can Special Summon a level 2 or lower monster from my hand,

such as D.D. Sprite."

(D.D. Sprite appeared: a level 1 monster with 100 ATK)

"I Tune D.D. Sprite with Power Tool Dragon! _Spirit that guards the flow of light, veil yourself in flesh and descend upon_

 _us!_ I Synchro Summon Life Stream Dragon!

(Life Stream Dragon appeared: a level 8 Synchro monster with 2900 ATK)

Leo reached for an activation button. "I play my Trap, Ring of Destruction. I target your Tidal, destroy it, then deal us

both Damage equal to its Attack Points." The dragon was destroyed, and Water went flying, while Life Stream Dragon,

put its claw between Leo and the flames.

(Water: 1200)

(Leo: 4000)

Water was shocked. "I thought we both took damage!" Leo smirked. "I'm safe because Life Stream Dragon is in play. I

activate my next Face-Down, Monster Reborn. Return, Cyber Dragon."

(Same as before)

"Life Stream Dragon, attack Great White! Life's Beauty Howl!" A beam of energy struck the shark, destroying it.

(Water: 100)

Water grimaced. "Well, even if Cyber Dragon attacks, I still survive." Leo revealed a card. Water paled. "Oh, no." "I

activate the effect of Honest in my hand."

(CD's ATK: 4150)

"Attack!" The metallic dragon fired a burst of flame, which destroyed the monstrosity.

(Water: 0)

Water vanished upon losing the Duel, and Leo picked up his cloak. He walked away, keeping his eyes open.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Little surprise for you guys.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	9. Special Update

**Okay, this may seem odd to do, but I'm so excited! I've finally been able to order a Duel**

 **Academy Duel Disk! I don't know when it will get to where I live, but I'm excited anyway! I'm**

 **not stuck with a piece of cardboard anymore! Finally! Of course, I might have to use it for the**

 **other characters in DoS on my YouTube channel, but who cares?! This is great! Special thanks to**

 **Menatron the Angel of Ideas and doctor mayuri for reading this story, and keeping up with me.**

 **It's all appreciated, guys.**

 **-SoftWare**


	10. The Collection

**SoftWare: Uh oh.**

 **Leo: What? What do you mean, "uh oh"?**

 **SoftWare: (Sighs) Just read it.**

Chapter Nine

The Collection

(Junk District, Duel Park)

A Duelist wearing a robe with several colors on it walked forward, before spotting another Duelist, who was

wearing a black robe, and shades. The Collector faced his unknown opponent, and said, "It takes a lot of

guts to trespass on my turf, mate. Leave, or I will respond." The opponent smirked, then activated his Duel

Disk. "I am Light, and I have come for that which you claimed from the Copier six days ago." The Collector

stared him down. "All right, mate. You've got a Duel." He activated his own Duel Disk.

(Collector: 4000)

(Light: 4000) ( **A/N- You all saw it coming.** )

The Collector drew his top card. "I Summon Hayabusa Knight to the field, then Set two Cards."

(Hayabusa Knight appeared: a level 3 monster with 1000 ATK)

"Go ahead, mate." Light drew his card. "I Summon my Shining Angel in Attack Mode."

(Shining Angel appeared: a level 4 monster with 1400 ATK)

"Shining Angel will attack your Knight." "Not if I play Regulation of Tribe, and Chain it with Solomon's

Lawbook! So, now, Fairy-type monsters can't attack, and I skip my next Standby Phase. That way, I don't

have to Release my Knight for Regulation of Tribe." Light sighed. "Merely a slight delay, nothing more." He

took a card from his hand. "I set a card, and end my turn." The Collector drew his card. "I Summon Baby

Dragon!"

(Baby Dragon appeared: a level 3 monster with 1200 ATK)

"Your monster may be stronger, but at least I have something to fight back with. I end my turn." Light

drew his next card. "I Summon Petit Angel."

(Petit Angel appeared: a level 3 monster with 600 ATK)

The Collector snorted. "That won't do you any good, mate. Both of my monsters are stronger. And you

can't attack with Fairy-type monsters anyway." Light sighed. "Always the assuming one, I see. I activate

Swords of Revealing Light. You cannot attack for three of your turns."

 **(A/N- He's using a Light deck. Of course he'd have Swords.)**

Light then faced his opponent. "Your turn." The Collector drew his card. "Blast! I end my turn." Light drew a

card, then said, "I Release my Shining Angel and my Petit Angel." The Collector paled. "Oh, crikey." Light

smirked. "I Summon Rabidragon!"

(Rabidragon appeared: a level 8 monster with 2950 ATK)

"He's Dragon-type, so your Regulation of Tribe doesn't affect him. Also, since you had to Release your Baby

Dragon to keep it in play, you only have one monster left. Rabidragon, attack his Hayabusa Knight!" The

swordsman put up a fight, but was destroyed.

(Collector: 2050)

The Collector paled as he drew his card, and as his Regulation of Tribe exploded. He only had one card left

that he could use. "I Set a monster, and end my turn." Light drew a card. "I play Card Destruction, forcing

us both to discard our entire hands, then draw the same number of cards. I have three, so I discard them,

and draw three." After doing so, he faced the Collector, who gulped. "I have three as well." He discarded

them, and drew three. When he saw what he drew, he growled. "Why couldn't I have drawn these earlier?!"

Light said nothing. "Since I have five Light monsters in my Graveyard, I can play another monster. I open

the path of the Shining Light." The Collector faced him. "Wait a moment. Only Akiru can do that!" Light

smirked. "Are you certain of that? _May the light shine forth in the darkness, and illuminate the sky!_ Appear,

Lightray Diabolos!" A blue and white dragon appeared, with red eyes staring down at the Collector.

(Lightray Diabolos appeared: a level 7 monster with 2800 ATK)

The Collector gasped. "Oh, crikey!" Light sighed. "I would say you put up a good fight, but you didn't.

Lightray Diabolos, attack that Set monster! Shining Stream!" The Set monster was revealed to be Aqua

Madoor, and it did the Collector no good. "Rabidragon, finish him off!" The Collector cried out as he was

sent flying. As he lay unconscious, Light approached his fallen opponent. He searched through the

Collector's Deck, until he found what he was looking for. "Ah, Slifer. I finally have you. The Copier put up a

better fight than this fool did. Now, I have two of the Legendary God Cards. Only one remains. It is time.

Leonard, you've been searching for me. Now, it is time for us to Duel."

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: That's what I meant by "Uh, oh". Light now has two of the God Cards, and his**

 **Elemental Dragon has appeared. I'll give a shout-out to whoever manages to guess which of the**

 **two Dragons he played it is.**

 **Leo: As long as it's quickly.**

 **SoftWare: Hey, go get a glass of water or something. Quit being impatient.**

 **doctor mayuri: That went well.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	11. Battle of the Shining Light

**SoftWare: At long last, the final battle of Book II.**

 **Leo: (Holds up a water bottle, then drinks it in one go)**

 **SoftWare: How did you do that?!**

 **Leo: I've been practicing while you've been daydreaming.**

 **SoftWare: ...**

Chapter Ten

Battle of the Shining Light

(Five Years Ago, New Domino City)

The Illuminator sat in his chair, observing the system before him. All six of the chosen Duelists were ready for their

injections. He would start with Knight, then Light, then Beacon, then Scepter, then Shield, and finally Soldier. Once all

six were ready, he would restore their memories with the hibernation chambers. He entered Knight's room, holding the

serum in his hand.

(Present Day, Light District, Satellite)

Leo stood in the Duel Park, waiting. Light had sent all five of his followers against him, and they had all been defeated.

Now, only one remained. As he looked up, he saw Light approaching. The two Duelists faced each other, before Light

spoke up. "Ah, you decided to wait for me. How civil of you, Leonard." Leo kept his gaze on him. "How were you able to

control Lightray Gearfried, Light? It doesn't make sense." The Elemental chuckled, before activating his Duel Disk. "The

answer is in my Deck, Leonard. You will know it when you see it." Leo activated his own Duel Disk. "Let's settle this."

(Light: 4000)

(Leo: 4000)

Light grinned. "I shall start." He drew his card. "I Set a monster, and end my turn." Leo drew his card. "I play Card

Destruction. We both discard our hands, then draw the same number of cards. I have five, so I discard them, and draw

a new hand." After doing so, he gestured to Light. Light looked at his hand. "I discard all five of my cards, and draw five

new ones." Leo nodded. "You started this, Light. I'm going to finish it. First, since you control a monster, and I don't, I

can Special Summon my Cyber Dragon!"

(Cyber Dragon appeared: a level 5 monster with 2100 ATK)

"I Normal Summon Fleur Synchron!"

(Fleur Synchron appeared: a level 2 monster with 400 ATK)

"I Tune Fleur Synchron with Cyber Dragon, to Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon!"

(Power Tool Dragon appeared: a level 7 Synchro monster with 2300 ATK)

Light was not surprised. "Your original ace monster." Leo made no comment. "Since I used Fleur Synchron for a Synchro

Summon, I can Special Summon a level 2 or lower monster from my hand. In this case, Chain Resonator."

(Chain Resonator appeared: a level 1 monster with 100 ATK)

Light faced it, knowing what was coming next. "I Tune Chain Resonator with Power Tool Dragon! _Spirit that guards the_

 _flow of life, veil yourself in flesh and descend upon us!_ I Synchro Summon Life Stream Dragon!"

(Life Stream Dragon appeared: a level 8 Synchro monster with 2900 ATK)

Light sighed. "Please tell me your Signer dragon is not the only powerful monster you can play this turn, Leonard." Leo

smirked. "That's where Card Destruction came in, Light." Confused at first, Light faced him, before realization dawned on

him. "Oh, dear." Leo didn't stop grinning. "I open the path of the Shining Light!" The sacred portal opened overhead.

 _"May the light shine forth in the darkness, and illuminate a new destiny!_ " Appear, Lightray Gearfried!" The blue and

white clad warrior leapt through the portal, before landing on Leo's side of the field.

(Lightray Gearfried appeared: a level 8 monster with 2800 ATK)

"I Set this last card, then have Lightray Gearfried attack that set monster! Shining Assault!" The Set monster was

destroyed, and Light grinned at Leo. "Thank you, Leonard. The monster you destroyed was Shining Angel. When it's

destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a LIGHT monster with 1500 or less Attack Points from my Deck in Attack

Mode, so I play a second Shining Angel."

(Shining Angel appeared: a level 4 monster with 1400 ATK)

"It doesn't matter, Light. Life Stream Dragon, attack Shining Angel! Life's Beauty Howl!"

(Light: 2600)

"Leonard, I get a third one for that."

(Same as before)

"Big deal, Light. I end my turn." Light drew his card. "I play my own Card Destruction, if you do not mind." After fulfilling

the card's effect, since Leo had no cards in his hand, Light said, "As thanks for playing your favorite card, Leonard, let

me play mine. I open the path of the Shining Light!" That got Leo's attention. ' _That's how he Summoned Lightray_

 _Gearfried. Because he has a Lightray!_ ' " _May the light shine forth in the darkness, and illuminate the skies!_ Appear,

Lightray Diabolos!"

(Lightray Diabolos appeared: a level 7 monster with 2800 ATK)

Leo sighed. "It may have 2800 Attack Points, Light, but it's not strong enough to defeat either of my monsters." Light

nodded. "I am aware. But only Life Stream Dragon is match for it, and I have a plan for him. I set a card, and end my

turn." Leo drew his card. "I play my Trap, Raigeki Break! By discarding a card, I can destroy your Life Stream Dragon!"

Leo sighed. "Did you forget Lightray Gearfried's effect?" Light chuckled. "No, which is why I use the ability of Effect

Veiler in my hand. By discarding her, your Gearfried's ability is negated for this turn." Leo grunted. "Darn it." As Life

Stream Dragon was destroyed, Leo looked at his graveyard slot. ' _I'm sorry._ ' Somehow, Leo heard the dragon speak to

him. ' _Fight well, Leo Kasimoto._ ' Leo faced the Elemental. "That was a mistake." Light raised an eyebrow. "Why? Because

you have only one more monster to fight with?" Leo kept his eyes on him. "No, because I have more powerful cards you

could have used that on. I Summon Alexandrite Dragon."

(Alexandrite Dragon appeared: a level 4 monster with 2000 ATK)

Light sighed. "Leonard, my dragon can destroy that monster with no trouble at all." Leo kept his gaze on him. "Which is

why I activate my face-down, Pot of Greed. I had it ready in case." He drew his two cards, and took note of one of them.

"I Set two cards, and that's it." Light drew his card. "I use the effect of Lightray Diabolos. By removing a LIGHT monster

in my Graveyard from play, I can reveal one Set card on your field. Afterwards, it is either sent to the top of your Deck,

or the bottom. The choice is mine. Reveal that set card." He gestured to the right. It was Rainbow Life. "It will go to the

bottom." After Leo did that, he made his choice. "Lightray Diabolos, attack his Alexandrite Dragon! Shining Stream!" Leo

was ready. "I play Draining Shield! Now, I gain Life Points equal to Lightray Diabolos' Attack Points!"

(Leo: 6800)

Light sighed. "Well played, Leonard. I play Card of Sanctity. We each draw until we are holding six cards." After both

players did so, Light said, "I end my turn." Leo drew his card. "I Set three cards, then Summon my second Alexandrite

Dragon."

(Same as before)

"That's all for now." Light sighed as he drew his card. Taking note of Leo's field, he decided to wait to use Lightray

Diabolos' effect again. "I Set another monster, and end my turn." Leo drew his card. "I Summon my third Alexandrite

Dragon!"

(Same as before)

"That's all." Light drew his card. "I Set another monster, then change my Shining Angel to Defense Mode, and play

Swords of Revealing Light. Go ahead, Leonard." Leo drew his card. "I Release my three Alexandrite Dragons!" Light

paused. "Three Releases? You don't have a card that-." He realized what was coming. "It was you all along?" Leo said

nothing to that. "Appear, The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

(The Winged Dragon of Ra appeared: a level 10 monster with ? ATK)

"When he's Summoned, he gains Attack and Defense Points equal to the combined Attack Points of every monster

Released for him."

(Ra's ATK: 6000)

"Sad thing is, Light, because of your Swords of Revealing Light, I can't attack. So, I play my own Swords of Revealing

Light and end my turn." Light stared at Ra in his amazement. "I do not believe it. All three God Cards in one place." That

got Leo's attention. "What?" Light drew his card. "I Release my two Set monsters and my Shining Angel, for Obelisk the

Tormentor!"

(Obelisk the Tormentor appeared: a level 10 monster with 4000 ATK)

Light grimaced. "I cannot attack, either, so I end my turn." Leo drew his card. ' _Perfect_.' "I play Mystical Space Typhoon,

to destroy Swords of Revealing Light." Light paled. "Oh, dear." "Lightray Gearfried, attack Lightray Diabolos! Shining

Assault!" Light scoffed, before discarding a card. "By discarding my Honest, Lightray Diabolos gains Attack Points equal

to Lightray Gearfried's Attack Points."

(Lightray Diabolos' ATK: 5600)

Leo smirked, and revealed his own Honest.

(Lightray Gearfried's ATK: 8400)

"Continue the attack! Shining Assault!" The cloaked warrior and the dragon lunged for each other. Lightray Diabolos

fired a stream of energy at Lightray Gearfried, who was surrounded in a blazing light. The stream deflected off of the

barrier, and Lightray Gearfried sliced through the dragon's body, destroying it.

(Light: 0)

(Leo: WIN)

Leo watched as Light vanished, before approaching his fallen opponent's cloak, where Lightray Diabolos, Obelisk the

Tormentor, and Slifer the Sky Dragon lay. Picking them up, Leo faced the east, where New Domino City was waiting. He

then noticed a security camera was active. Their entire Duel had been recorded, and was no doubt being played on

every television in range. Knowing that his true identity had been revealed, Leo simply walked away, to his hideout, in

order to make preparations, to go home.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: This was fun to write.**

 **Leo: (Continues drinking water)  
**

 **SoftWare: Oh, good grief. (To readers) I have one more update for this story. It's the Deck Recipe for Leo as**

 **of the end of this chapter. Enjoy! By the way, Rabidragon was the Elemental Dragon of Light. No one**

 **guessed it, though.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


End file.
